


Wrong

by hubluhbluhbluhbleh



Series: Winterwitch Neighbors [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Clint is a Huge Dick, F/M, Out of Character, Sexual Assault, Wanda is naive, bucky is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubluhbluhbluhbleh/pseuds/hubluhbluhbluhbleh
Summary: Wanda and Bucky are both confused and not sure how to move on from the night of Bucky's party, when they got a little frisky in Wanda's room. It doesn't help when Pietro throws a party at their house.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Bullying, Sexual Tension between Bucky and Wanda (at the middle part), Everyone is OOC, especially Clint, He's the biggest asshole out of the whole bunch, Sexual Assault (at the end)

It's Sunday morning. Wanda opens her eyes and takes notice of her current, physical state. Her hair is messier than usual. Her bed is in complete disarray. Her clothes are thrown everywhere. And she's not wearing anything. The only thing that's covering her right now is her cover. She tries to move her cover over, but it gets stuck on something...rather someone. She turns around and sees him there.

'Oh yeah...I lost my virginity last night...to James Barnes...' She thinks to herself. 'And he's still here? I thought...I thought he would leave. I mean...He did have sex with me last night...Are they supposed to stay? What are you talking about, Wanda? Of course they're not supposed to stay...Maybe he fell asleep before the thought of leaving crossed his mind? Oh God...He looks cute while he's sleeping. He looked really cute last night...'

Wanda closes her eyes and thinks back to all the feelings he made her feel. His hands groping parts of her body that only she had touched. His wet kisses along her jawline and neck and collarbones and legs and lips and everywhere. Her legs squirm at the thought, and she feels a dull pain between her legs. It must be a normal thing to feel sore after having sex for the first time.

But did they just 'have sex'? Or did they, possibly, 'make love'?

Wanda doesn't care at the moment. She feels her eyes get droopy again, and, before she knows it, she's asleep again.

She wakes up that afternoon, by herself. James must've woke up and left, like she thought he would. She doesn't know why she feels a little upset about it, but he didn't do anything wrong. He got up and left. She wasn't expecting a fucking marriage proposal.

Wanda sits up and covers herself with her sheets. She uses the sheet to cover herself while she's getting some clothes and towels out to take a shower. Her legs nearly give out when she stands. Maybe they 'fucked'? She doesn't know. She was a virgin up until last night.

After she gets out of the shower, she puts on a raggedy black t-shirt and gray leggings. She wraps her hair up in a towel before slowly staggering down the stairs to the kitchen, where Pietro is nursing his weekly hangover.

"Morning," She greets him though it's clearly not morning anymore.

He looks up from his mug of...whatever the hell he uses to get rid of a hangover and nods. "Morning."

Wanda grabs a glass from the cabinets and pours herself some tea. She sips on it before sitting next to Pietro. She watches as he struggles to chug down the concoction while he grabs at his head. He reaches for his dark-tinted sunglasses beside his mug and quickly puts those over his eyes.

"Is this really worth it every weekend, Pietro?" She asks quietly.

"Wanda. Please. I'm not trying to sound mean, but I gotta finish this and try not to throw up before I can answer any questions," Pietro says, sounding like he's choking back the vomit to finish his drink. Wanda nods and looks at her glass of tea. Then she starts to think of James again. How sweet he was with her last night. How he always reassured her that she wasn't doing anything wrong. 

'Unless I was doing wrong, and he didn't want to be mean. It was my first time, and he's so experienced. He had to be used to girl who knew what they were doing. I had no clue! What the fuck? Is that why he left?' Wanda thinks to herself.

She pats Pietro on the shoulder and walks upstairs with her tea in her hand.

'Get yourself together, girl! It's hard to mess up sex...Ugh! Leave it to me to mess up sex! Wanda, you have royally fucked up. I thought you were smarter than this.'

She hears the doorbell ring as she reaches the top of the stairs. Pietro opens the door with an ice pack on his head, and Wanda hears his laugh. Her heart starts racing again. She doesn't know what to do so she hides.

Pietro invites Bucky in, closing the door behind him. They sit at the island in the kitchen.

"I take it you had a good time at my party last night? Such a good time that you don't want to hang out today?" Bucky asks.

"You know it's a good party when you regret it the next morning, am I right?" Pietro says.

Bucky laughs and nods, patting his friend on the back. He looks at what Pietro is drinking and nearly pukes at the sight and the smell of it. He pushes the cup further away from him.

"What the hell is that?" He asks.

"It's supposed to help my hangover," Pietro answers.

"Are you sure? You like you're ready to spew at any moment," Bucky says.

"Well you try forcing that nasty ass shit down in your stomach and see how your stomach likes it," Pietro says. "It's disgusting, but it's actually working."

"How did you know that would work?"

"My dad gave me it after I came home wasted after that party sophomore year. He told me it would help me; he also told me it would be my punishment," Pietro jokes causing the both of them to laugh. Wanda remembers that night. She giggles at the top of the stairs, remembering how funny Pietro was when he stumbled through the front door singing "I Love Rock n' Roll" by Joan Jett. Her father was up late waiting on him to get home, and her father couldn't even be mad at him because he was so funny. Alcohol is like truth serum to Pietro. He'll tell everyone's secrets.

"Well I might try it next time, then," Bucky says.

Pietro looks at him and takes the ice pack off his forehead. "How'd you get rid of your hangover?"

"I didn't have one. I didn't drink last night," Bucky responds.

"Uh oh! Who was the unlucky girl?" Pietro jokes.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Whenever you don't drink at a party, everyone knows that you're gonna hook up with someone, so who was it? Was she hot? Did she taste good? Did-"

"Pietro! Please. I don't think you want to know," Bucky interrupts him.

"C'mon! Prude! Tell me!" Pietro continues to pressure Bucky.

At the top of the stairs, Wanda's heart is beating rapidly. She is terrified that Pietro would figure out that it was her who James had slept with last night. She can't let anyone, especially Pietro, find out about the two of them. She gathers herself. Takes a few deep breaths and bundles up enough courage to save James from answering her perverted brother's questions. She quickly swallows the rest of the tea in her glass and starts downstairs. It's too late to turn back now.

She immediately catches James' eyes. His eyebrows raise when he sees her, and he's staring at her. She walks over to Pietro to find his empty cup.

"Are you done with this?" She asks, holding the mug up in front of him.

"Yea," Pietro responds, putting his sunglasses back on.

She walks to the sink and rinses the dishes out. She can feel James' eyes burn a hole through her, and she can feel that fire grow between her legs. She needs to snap out of it because she doesn't know what's gonna happen between her and James from now on. She's trying not to get her hopes up over a potential relationship with the blue-eyed beauty. He certainly didn't see it the way she did. He fucked her, so he can move on. That's probably why he hasn't said anything to her yet.

"Wanda?" Pietro says, catching her at the bottom of the stairs.

Wanda turns to look at her brother. James is looking at his phone screen, now. "Yea?"

"Mom called and said her and dad won't be back for another week," Pietro tells her.

Wanda angrily huffs. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I know," Pietro agrees. "It pisses me off too."

Bucky looks up from his phone and glances at the twins before settling on Pietro. "What's the big deal?"

"Our dad is an airplane pilot, and our mom is his co-pilot. They are only supposed to fly so much before they have the chance to go on vacation. They've been gone for two weeks already because they work for a shitty airliner who hire people that don't want to do their jobs right, so our parents get stuck with all the dirty work and have to nearly kill themselves to keep their jobs and fly all the time. We barely see them when they get home because they are so exhausted from it," Pietro explains.

"Wow. That's shitty," Bucky says, turning to look at Wanda. She catches him staring at her, and he quickly looks down. She turns around and heads back upstairs, leaving the two teenage boys alone.

"I guess this means the party will be here this weekend. Am I right?" Pietro says.

"That's cool with me," Bucky responds. "Will Wanda be here?"

Pietro's eyebrows furrow. "Probably not. She'll probably stay in her room the whole night."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. She won't bother us," Pietro says reassuringly. He stands up and puts the ice pack back in the freezer. He grabs his car keys off the hook on the wall. "We'll be right back, Wanda!"

"Okay!" Wanda yells from her room.

Pietro looks at Bucky with a smile. "You ready?"

Bucky nods and the two boys leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda's week goes by fairly normally. The same old classes. The same old pricks who walk the halls behind her. The same old...same old. So she's kind of surprised when Friday night rolls around, and Pietro invites her to hand out with all their classmates.

"You're kidding?" Wanda asks.

"No. I feel bad that you feel like you have to stay up here in your room when an awesome party is going on downstairs. Get dressed up and come party for once," Pietro tells her.

"I stay up here because I want to stay up here, and the party doesn't really sound that awesome right now. It sounds quiet," Wanda answers.

"It's early. You never arrive to a party early," Pietro tells her opening her door to see a smiling Thor. "Unless you're Thor, of course. How are you, man?"

"I'm really good. I'll be better once your sister joins all of us," Thor says.

"For real. Try to talk her into it because she won't listen to me," Pietro jokes, closing Wanda's door as he walks out.

Thor walks over and sits next to Wanda on her bed. He lays down and gets comfortable, watching Roman Holiday starring Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck. Wanda loves this movie, and she felt like it was the right kind of day to watch this movie.

"So, what's keeping you from having a little bit fun? In your own house!" Thor asks.

Wanda sighs and lays next to him. "Everyone who's showing up tonight."

"You're gonna let those assholes keep you from leaving your room? You're gonna let them keep you from enjoying a party that your brother is throwing?" Thor asks, sitting up on his elbows.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Because you might enjoy yourself. You take yourself too seriously sometimes, and I want to see you let loose and not be such a tight ass about everything. The whole point of a party is to let yourself go and have a good time with a group of people, but you don't want to do that," Thor answers.

"So, I'm a tight ass because I don't want to go downstairs where the 'all humiliation network' begins? Clint, Steve, Natasha, Betty, Jane, and God knows who else? Well, I'm sorry to be such a party pooper, Thor, but I can't go downstairs to a party where I will do nothing but be made fun of and picked on and pranked and everything...Go have fun, by all means. Don't let me keep you from partying," Wanda says.

Thor sits up on the bed and looks at Wanda who has tears forming in her eyes. Guilt immediately settles into his demeanor. He gently raises his hand to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want to see my best friend smile and have a good time," Thor apologizes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got mad. I know you just want me to have a little fun, and there's nothing wrong with that," Wanda responds with her own apology. She sighs. She feels like she's gonna end up regretting this, but she also might have a really good night. "I guess I can make a small appearance."

"What? Are you sure?" Thor says, the smile growing on his face. Wanda nods, and Thor says, "That's great! If you run into any trouble from anyone tonight, let me know. I will help you."

Wanda nods and takes a look at her appearance. She can't really go to a party, especially in her own house in black sweatpants and a long maroon t-shirt. Thor takes this as his cue to leave her room while she gets ready, and Wanda is searching in her closet for something to wear. She doesn't want to get too dressed up because, honestly, who is she getting dressed up for? It's not like she'll end up in bed with a boy.

"You're overthinking this again, Wanda," She thinks to herself. "Get a cute dress and get out there...Shit...Am I supposed to wear shoes to a house party thrown at my house?"

She finally settles on a long-sleeved burgundy dress that buttons all the way up and end just above her mid-thigh. She wears a pair of thigh-high stockings and a pair of black ankle boots. She curls a few strands of hair and pins pieces back out of her face and does something quick with her make up. She opens the door where the party is already starting to get a little crowded. Wanda could hear the music pumping through the house before she got done picking something to wear. It just got louder when she opened her door.

Wanda locks her bedroom door and hides the key behind the picture frame on the table outside of her room. She stands at the top of the stands and is already noticing looks towards her by her peers. She doesn't know how to interpret these looks, so she just slowly walks down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom, she nearly runs into someone much bigger than she is.

"Whoa! Watch where you going!" She receives the harsh tone from the evil blonde one that goes by the name of Steve Rogers. He looks at who he ran into, and his face changes from anger to nothingness.

"I-I'm I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," Wanda apologized, ready to go back upstairs. She looks in the kitchen and sees Thor, giving Steve the evil eye.

Steve sighs. "It's okay. I wasn't really looking either."

Um...Did Wanda just hear that right?

Steve looks in the kitchen and back to Wanda. "You're friend doesn't look too happy."

Wanda sees the dissatisfied look on Thor's face. "Oh. He'll be okay. He's just looking out for me."

Steve looks down at his feet before looking back at her. "He do that a lot?"

"Yea. He's really bad for being a little bit over protective. Pietro is too, but I don't blame them," Wanda says. She didn't think she could talk to Steve this easily. She could barely tell him that she's sorry, but she's telling him about her friends and family now. What's going on?

The two of them stand there for a moment longer. Wanda is about to walk past him before he starts to speak to her again. She didn't really pay any attention to him during that moment of silence, but, from the looks of it, he seems like he feels bad.

"Hey," He calls for her. Wanda turns around and looks at him. "I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you, so I'm sorry about that. I've always had a problem with talking a whole lotta shit, and I can say some really mean things...In all honesty, you haven't done anything wrong to me, and Pietro's a really great friend of mind, so there's no reason for me to be so mean to you."

Wanda doesn't remember at which point she started to smile, but she is smiling now. She really believes that Steve is being genuine towards her. He has this things about his posture when he's being genuine, and the way his eyes are glazed over right now lets her know that he really means what he says.

"It's okay," Wanda says accepting Steve's hand. She sighs, "I better leave before Natasha shows up. I don't want her to get mad at you."

Steve chuckles a little bit and nods. "That's smart of you, but I do want to defend my girlfriend. She's not that bad. I know you both haven't been on the best of term since...well... ever, but it's mostly a jealous thing with her. She really puts a lot of pressure on herself to be perfect. She wants that perfect GPA, but you're the one with that. It makes her feel like she isn't smart."

Wanda never thought about it that way. Come to think of it, Natasha never really bullies her like her friends do; she mostly argues with Wanda over things they go over in class. Wanda usually never raises her hand, but when she's called on, Natasha doesn't like it because Wanda is most of the time right. But that still doesn't let her off the hook because Natasha still goes along with her friends when they call Wanda "fat" or "the ugly twin" or any of the other horrible names they call her. If Natasha didn't really have any other problem with her other than Wanda being a few points smarter than her, then she wouldn't laugh. But Wanda isn't gonna tell Steve that because Steve has just apologized to her, and she doesn't want Steve tattling on her to Natasha and starting real problems.

"Thanks again, Steve. Enjoy the party," Wanda tells him, waving at him before walking to her crowded living room. She passes through groups of drinking, dancing, socializing teenagers to sit down on the couch next to a couple groping each other right next to her.

She leans her head on her hand against the couch arm, looking around at the people having fun around her. That should be her. She should be in that group talking to people like her brother is doing so effortlessly. She don't know why she can't bring herself to have a good time anymore. She rests her eyebrows when she sees James enter the room. That fucking beautiful smile, bigger than ever. He shakes hands, high fives, and hugs just about everyone he passes. He looks at her and starts to make his way over to her. He reaches the couch and sits next to her, ignoring the couple making out just next to him.

"I'm surprised to see you out of your room for a party," He says.

"I wanted to try something new. I'm clearly not good at this," She responds.

What happened to that shy, babbling Wanda she usually turns into when James talks to her? Is she not phased by his charm anymore because of what happened a week ago? Does she feel regretful for losing her virginity to a boy like James "Bucky" Barnes?

He leans over to tell her something, and she tried to hide the fact that her breath hitches when his lips touch shell of her ear. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Wanda bites down on her lip and nods. She feels James smile on her skin, making her face hot. "I'm not good at parties either."

She rolls her eyes. "That's a bunch of crap, James. You throw parties all the time, and you know how to talk to people. What are you trying to do by telling me that?"

James holds his arms up innocently. "What? I'm not trying to do anything but talk to you, Wanda. Besides, I am bad at parties. You would know that if you came to my parties. I usually end up leaving early and crashing somewhere else. I talk to guys on the football team and the basketball team, and I talk to girls, but I don't like huge crowds like this. I mean, remember where I was last weekend when I threw a party?"

What the fuck is he trying to do? Wanda quickly turns her head to look at him. His eyes are little darker, and Wanda feels a little conflicted. She wants to feel uncomfortable, and a small part of her does, but when she looks at him, her heart skips that beat again, and he bites his stupid lip. She also feels a little used. Like this is a set up or a prank by the assholes she goes to school with.

"Then why throw and go to parties then?" She asks, looking away from him and continuing with their subject before the one about what happened last weekend is brought up.

"The football players are supposed to take turns throwing a party after each game. Not everyone does it though. I do it because sometimes I feel lonely, but then I realize during the middle of my party that I don't feel any less lonely as I do when I'm by myself. Plus, my parents are never home, so it's always a good time to have a party. According to the guys," He explains.

So he's lonely? Is that why he had sex with her last weekend? Because it all honestly came out of nowhere. One minute, she's laying in bed by herself. Then, James is knocking on her window. Then, she's laying in bed under him and on top of him and in front of him before they finally finished, and she's laying beside him.

"Does that makes sense?" James asks.

"No."

"Well, that's okay," He says looking around. His eyes land on a group of their peers gathering together, one of them holding a bottle. He turns back to Wanda and, with a smile, says, "I have an idea. How about you and I do something social tonight. Together."

Wanda looks confused. "What? How?"

"Just follow me," He says standing up. He takes her hand and follows the group of people heading upstairs to a guest bedroom.

Wanda sees the spin the bottle set up and wants to get out of it. She tries to pulls away from James' hand, but he turns towards her and reassures her that everything will be okay.

"Come join. Camille and Josh have a three minutes left," the leader of that group tells them, and Wanda realizes what game this is.

James squeezes her hand and sits on the floor next to her. They don't know how long they were playing when someone grabs James' attention.

"You going next, Barnes?" One of the guys from the football team asks.

"I guess so..." He answers. Letting go of Wanda's hand and reaching forward to spin the bottle. Wanda closes her eyes, not wanting to see who it lands on or who he has to go into the closet with.

She doesn't want to have sex in the guest room closet. There's no room in there. How the fuck were people fucking each other in there? There's so much junk piled up in there. 'What are you talking about, Wanda? You don't want to have sex at all tonight.'

"Uh oh! Barnes! You gotta go in the closet with the ugly twin," Darcy Lewis says from across the circle. When did she even get there? That's the only thing Wanda wondered at the moment before actually letting what Darcy said settle in.

Wanda glances down at the bottle in front of her, the top part pointing directly at her. What kind of sick fucking joke is this from the universe? She hears the laughter from over one half of the circle, and she lets Darcy's words get to her tonight. All those times of being called fat and ugly by a girl like Darcy Lewis and Betty Ross is starting to catch up and not in the way she wanted it to. Instead of defending herself, like she always does, Wanda lets the tears well up in her eyes. She stands up and storms out of the room, hot tears streaming down her face.

Bucky gives Darcy this annoyed look and follows Wanda across the hall to her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" James asks.

Wanda wipes her tears away on her sleeve. "Does it look like it?"

James sighs. "Wanda, please, don't listen to a girl like Darcy. You are not the ugly twin. You are not ugly period! You're one of the most beautiful girls I know."

"Save it for someone else, James."

"What? I mean it! I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it!" He says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Please!" Wanda practically yells. "I know you are trying to prank me! Well, you got me once! Ha! Ha! Jokes on me! Right?"

"Wanda? I don't know what-"

Wanda cries on her bed, burying her face in her hands. The humiliation spreading further through her. James sits next to her and lays his hand on top of hers. He uses his other hand to touch Wanda's cheek and wipe a tear away. He turns Wanda's head and doesn't say anything. He leans closer to her face. She sees his steel blue eyes glancing between her eyes and her swollen pink lips. He wipes another tear away, and her lips quiver. She wants to cry harder because she doesn't want to kiss him again. She wants him to go away because she doesn't know if she can trust him. But he closes his eyes and nudges her nose with his, and she's a sucker for little things like that. She lets his lips connect with hers again.

His thumb gently caressing her cheek as he slowly glides his bottom lip against her top lip. She doesn't move. She wants to enjoy this one more time before she pushes him away. This kiss is even better than the first. She almost starts to believe he's being sincere. But he moves his other hand to her thigh and tries to go up the skirt of her dress, and all those thought of reconsideration went out the door. She pushes him off of her and stands up, wiping her lips on her sleeve.

"What the hell, Wanda?" He asks.

"Get out!" She cries a little bit more.

"Why? I thought-"

"Bucky!"

She has never called him Bucky before. It's always been James, and he likes it when she calls him James. She's the only one allowed to call him James other than his mother and father. He looks at the brokenhearted girl cry in front of him. He doesn't know what to say to her to help her feel better about him being a jackass, so he stands up.

"Leave! Now! Or I'll get my brother up here! Please!" She cries.

Bucky feels guilt beat against his chest as he turns away from her and leaves her room. He stands outside, not knowing how to fix this. Wanda is someone he needs in his life, and he's acting like a jerk to her. Gosh! He's such a dick!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda sits on her bed and cries even harder now that she's alone. She doesn't want to feel like she's overreacting over a kiss, but she is really heartbroken to be used like that. Is that the only reason James ever talked to her? To get her into bed? Was he only nice to her because he wanted to break down her walls and fuck her? So many questions ring throughout her head as she starts to undress. She knew coming to a party would be a bad idea, so she decides that parties will not be apart of her life.

She puts on a long black t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts before climbing under her covers and crying herself to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky meets Pietro at the front door, still feeling really horrible about hurting Wanda.

"I'm out of here, man. This was a great party, but you know me," Bucky tells him.

Pietro follows him. "You sure everything's alright? You seem a little off."

"I'm just tired, and my folks are coming home in a few days, so I'm a little on edge about them coming home. Plus, I'm just dealing with some other stuff. It'll be okay," Bucky explains.

"Okay. You know you can always talk to me, dude. I'm not always obnoxious. I can give you some really good advice," Pietro says.

"Yea? I might take you up on that," Bucky says, smiling at his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe you won't be chasing down another hangover cure, and we can hang out or something."

"Yea. That sounds cool," Pietro answers. Bucky is about to walk off, but Pietro gets his attention again. "Bucky? Do you know what Wanda's doing? I gotta ask her something, and people told me she was with you."

Bucky thinks about Wanda crying upstairs for a split second before answering. "She told me she was tired and ready to go to sleep."

"Alright. I won't bother her with it tonight, then. Thanks, dude. See you tomorrow."

\---------------------------------------TRIGGER WARNING--------------------------------------------------

Wanda feels herself being woke up. She moves her head around and feels something uncomfortable between her legs. She opens her eyes in a panic, but the person looking down at her is too dark to see.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She chokes out.

"Mmmm. You aren't as ugly as I thought," She hears his voice.

She tries to move away from his fingers, touching her between the legs, but his other hand is holding her down. Wanda's heartbeat begins to rise, and she's squirming to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it!" She yells in his face, trying to pry his hand away from her, but he's so much stronger than she is.

"CLINT! STOP!" She yells, scooting her body away from him. He sits on the bed in front of her and grabs her legs, yanking her back down on her back. He's climbing on top her, and she's trying to scream through the panic and sea of tears in her eyes. He yanks her shirt over her head and tosses it across the room. He pins her down underneath him. His hand touches the waistband of her shorts, but she gathers enough strength to knee him between his legs.

He groans in pain, and she rolls him off of her. She grabs her shirt and punches Clint in the eye before grabbing a pair of shoes and climbing out of her window. She reaches the ground and starts to run away from her home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda steps up to the front door of her house. She hadn't slept since she ran off last night. She didn't know where she was going, but she figured she'd come home. The coast has got to be clear. She doubts Clint slept in her bed. She thinks about the situation again, and stares off into space with a blank expression. She cried all she could cry over it all night. Now, she will not cry. She will not even think about it from this moment on.

She opens the door and sees Pietro sitting at the kitchen island, with his head in his hands. He quickly stands up when he sees her and pulls her into his arms. He squeezes her and doesn't let her go. This is the first time she's felt safe in a long time. In her brother's embrace.

"I was worried about you all night. Bucky told me you were sleeping, but I went to check on you, and you were gone," Pietro explains.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't handle the noise. I stayed at Thor's house," Wanda says.

"I'm sorry the party got a little bit out of control, but I was happy to see you there," He says. He sees the expression on her face and continues, "But I'm not gonna force you to go to anymore parties."

"Thank you," Wanda tells him.

"I love you, sis," He says walking upstairs.

Tears well up in Wanda's eyes, and her voice waivers when she responds, "I love you too, Pietro."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all didn't hate it. I know things got intense near the end, but it is an important topic that WILL be covered again in this series. I know how Clint is a good boy in the cinematic universe, but he is the villain in this series.


End file.
